Bad, In a Good Way
by Sapiens quod Validus
Summary: What are you doing out here all alone Granger? You of all people should know it’s not safe to be out alone in the dark," whispered Malfoy quietly in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, giving her shivers. It was so bad, in a good way.
1. Cheating

She looked across the lake, shimmering in the moonlight and the reflection of the stars, deep in thought over what had just happened. It baffled her, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Ronald Weasley cheating on her with Neville. She was disgusted and raging with anger. How could he do this to her, he could have at least broken up with her and told her he was gay. The thought only made her angrier, so angry in fact that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

"What are you doing out here all alone Granger? You of all people should know it's not safe to be out alone in the dark," whispered Malfoy quietly in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, giving her shivers. He was so close she could feel his chest brushing against her back, sending another round of shivers through her body at the thought of his proximity.

Yes, she had just seen Ron cheating on her with another guy, but just because she was going to break up with him didn't mean there weren't other people she could think of being with. A perfect example was Malfoy. He was handsome, charming, sexy, and bad in a good way. Yeah, there were all those years of him taunting her and such, but to her it only made him more forbidden and delicious.

"I'm taking some time to think Malfoy. . . Alone if you don't mind," she responded cheekily. He didn't leave, in fact he proceeded to put his hands on her waist. His hands were firm, callused, and strong yet his touch was soft and sensual.

"Actually, I do mind," he quietly spoke into her ear, lifting a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair that blew into her face with the breeze, tucking it carefully back behind her ear. She shivered again as he trailed his hand lightly down her side back to her waist. "See the thing is Granger, I think that you need a man in your life, not some boy like Weasley, who happens to be shagging Longbottom in an abandon classroom right now, but a real man that can fulfill your needs as a woman. A man like me," he spoke with a voice husky, and lustful before softly biting her on her neck eliciting a whimper from Hermione.

She quickly composed herself though responding with a bitter tone, "You think I don't already know about Ron, Malfoy? It's over between us anyway, and what makes you think that you're a man, let alone the man I need?"

"Oh, don't try to hide it Granger. I've seen your wanton eyes glancing at me in potions," she flushed knowing she had been caught thinking about him during class and somehow looking over to him, "And I've heard you talking to the Weaslette. You know you should really hold those kinds of, deliciously bad conversations for a more private place than the hallway."

Hermione just about died. He had heard her telling Ginny about the dream she had the other night. It was about Malfoy, and man was it bad, but in a good way.

"You know I'm a man Granger. You've seen me after I get out of the shower when you carelessly walked in without knocking. I know what you want and what you need. And what you need right now Granger is to be treated like the woman you are."

She hated the fact that they had to share a dorm as head boy and girl. Hermione shivered and her knees buckled under her, but Malfoy caught her. He knew what he was doing to her, and was being reckless about it. Before she knew it he had her against a tree. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips smashed into hers with bruising force. Once she had registered what was happening, she began to kiss him back with fervor. Her hands began roaming his body, which was hard and toned from playing Quidditch so much. Malfoy' hands also began to roam her body, feeling her luscious curves. Then suddenly he pulled back, she opened her eyes and he was gone.

She slowly made her way back to her room and sank to the floor. A few minutes later she heard him enter the common room. What just happened? She knew how much she wanted him, and he knew too. She sat awhile in thought before she came to the conclusion that she had to break up with Ron, even thought he was cheating, before she could be with anyone else, or she would be just as bad as Ron was.

With that she got up and went to bed with a lingering dampness between her legs from her encounter with Malfoy, only to be haunted with dreams of pleasure and what could have happened that night. In the morning she woke with soaking bedsheets. Her dreams had been so bad, in a good way.


	2. Smirks and a Seat

Hermione woke with wet bedsheets. She was utterly embarrassed at the dreams she had last night that caused the soaking of her sheets. Flushed she walked into the bathroom and began to get read for the day full of classes. Climbing into a warm shower, her tense muscles began to be soothed and her mind began to wander to the dreams she had had last night. There began to be a throbbing and ache in her lower regions and reluctantly she began to relieve them or there would be no end to it all day.

Apparently she had forgotten to lock the door and amidst her moans of ecstasy, Malfoy walked into the bathroom. He climbed into the shower unnoticed and pressed up against her back, eliciting a scream, before gruffly saying, "You know Granger, you should really lock the doors and put a silencing charm on the room before you begin to play with yourself. If you don't someone could hear you and walk in and have their way with you before you realized it."

Hermione could feel Malfoy's large erection pressing into her back as he began kissing and biting her neck. She let her head fall back in pleasure with a moan. And just as the night before, he was gone. Hermione began to wonder if she was hallucinating or if what was happening was real. With shaking legs, and an unrelenting throb in her lower regions, she got out of the shower to finish getting ready.

Walking down to the Great Hall all Hermione could think about was Malfoy and how bad he was, in a good way. Walking to her table she glanced over to Draco. He was watching her, smirking. She boiled with anger which only made the dull throb even worse. Finally reaching her spot next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny she sat glancing every few moments over to Malfoy, who appeared to be in a deep conversation with Blaise but taking the time to look over to her and smirk every few minutes.

Before she realized it breakfast was over and she hadn't eaten, she had only stared at Draco for the entire time. Getting up and grabbing her bag she made her way with her friends to potions class. It was a day of double potions and Hermione knew she was in for a bad day from the start.

"Hey Ron, before we go in can I talk to you," Hermione said pulling him into another hallway.

"Listen Mione, I don't want to snog right now or we'll be late for class and you know haw Snape is," Ron replied exahsperatedly.

"Ron, I didn't pull you over here to snog, I want to break up with you. I saw you with Neville last night, and well, I want to see other people since you obviously not interested in women," Hermione quickly said before walking off to class leaving a shocked and befuddled Ron behind.

Upon entering the dungeon Hermione only saw two seats open. The one next to Harry, which Ron stormed in the room and took before she could, and the seat next to Malfoy. This was so bad, in a good way.


	3. A Bad, Bad Potions Professor

"Take a seat Ms. Granger or I'll deduct house points," Snape growled as he entered the room.

Slightly reluctant she took the seat next to Draco in the back of the room, which was normally occupied by Blaise, but he was currently sitting with Lavender who was her usual partner.

"You know Granger, you should really be more punctual to class or you'll end up sitting next to a Slytherine. And they may not be so nice," he chuckled whispering softly into her ear.

Class began and slowly, Hermione began to let her mind wander. Before she knew it there was a hand on her knee, jumping in surprise with a small audible gasp. Looking over to Malfoy she saw a smirk plastered on his face. Slowly his hand began massaging small circles all the way up her thigh to the hem of her short pleated skirt.

Suppressing a moan, she gripped the edge of the lab table as his hand traveled under her skirt, only for him to find she wore no knickers. He gaped at her in surprise while she bit her lip. His hand torturously began to slip down farther to her wet folds before inserting a nimble finger.

While this was all occurring the class continued with them unnoticed in the back, except by the pair of dark brown eyes of the potions professor. He thought to himself _'This is so bad, in a good way.'_ He had always thought of Ms. Granger as a little minx, and would casually wank off to the thought of what was actually occurring.

As Draco's fingers worked on Hermione she began panting, coming closer to her climax. She reached over for something, anything to keep her in reality, when her hand gripped into Draco's muscular thigh very close to his large erection that had appeared again.

He growled low in her ear before biting her neck causing her to go over the edge. With his free hand he covered her mouth as to stifle the deep moans of her ecstasy and climax. She shook and panted before her body went limp as she continued to hold tightly onto his thigh and the wrist of the hand that was still inside her.

From the front of the classroom, Snape could see her shaking with and racking orgasm. He had finished with his lecture, while the students continued their notes, he had sat and began to wank off to the display of Draco and Hermione.

Just has Hermione finished shaking and released her hold on Draco the bell rang loudly. Hermione let out a large sigh and turned to look but Draco was gone. Flustered she looked around and he had disappeared, again! She couldn't help think how bad that was, in a good way. Standing on shaky legs for a second time that day, Hermione gathered her things leaving the classroom, realizing she had learned absolutely nothing not even knowing what the lesson was about today.

It was all so bad, in a good way.

**Ok so im like super excited im getting such a great response 2 the story i luv the feed back thank u sooooooo much ur all great um im kinda unsure how 2 continue this so let me kno leave a review i luv reading em and i respond to most of them thnx again :) **

**-SQV**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! So I'm considering on continuing this story, but I need help on what to do next. So review and give me a few ideas. J

Thnx

Sapiens


End file.
